ET Ally's a Vampire!
by LoveAndLaughter
Summary: I know a bunch of people are using Vamps but I did it cuz they are COOL ! Austin was a player . He used Ally's song but does he know what fate has in store for him . Ally was a good girl until she was changed & now her mate is Austin Moon ? They are in for a bunch of surprises . i know horrible summary but I hope the story is good . Used to be Reader Auslly Gece Directioner
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeey guys . It's me Victoria . So i think I'm gonna start the story no but first ...**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Austin and Ally cuz if I did AUSTIN AND ALLY WOULD BE TOGETHER !**

Chapter One Third person POV

Ally was running at full speed trying to catch the deer that was wounded . But she knew that she would be able to catch this one unlike the one before . When she caught up with it she realized that it was a mama deer and it's baby had been shot not too far back . She decided to put the mama deer out of it's misery and with that she sucked the life outta the mama deer . When she got back to her house , she realized she had left her things at Sonic Boom . So she ran there as fast as a vamp could go and realized that her brother was there . She hadn't seen Justin in 10 years . As soon as she saw him , she wondered why he was there .

"JUSTIN ?! Why are you here ? You haven't been around in 10 years ?"

Ally , it's so good to see you again ."

Ally waited for him to answer , but when she remembered his power . She was terrified . He knew who her mortal mate would be . Justin's powers were super strength and mating . Ally was about to find out who here mortal mate would be and then she would have to turn him .

"Alright , just tell me who it is . I mean why else would you be here ?"

"Austin . Moon ? Do you know him ?"

Oh , Ally knew who Austin Moon was . She hated him . He was the person who stole Ally's song Double Take and didn't even say it was hers . He toke total credit for her frickin' song .

"I know who Austin Moon is and I **FUCKIN' HATE **him .(1)"

"Well not in about 3 days ."

Well now before we get to the rest of the story let me introduce the characters .

Allyson Marie Dawson :

Age : 16

Height : 5'4"

Vampire Abilities : Super Strength , Mind reading , Speed , and Future seeing .(2)

Personality : Some people call her emo but if they got to know her she is a super sweet girlie .

Austin Monica Moon :

Age : 17

Height : ? (help me with that one)

Vamp Abilities : Super Speed , Emotion changer , Healer

Personality : Cocky (at first) (once changed) Nicer and less cocky .

Justin Phillip Dawson : (Ally's brother)

Age : 25

Height : 6'

Vampire Abilities : super strength and mating .

Personality : Rockstar (he acts like one )

Trish : (Ally's BFF)

Age : 16

Height : 5'1"

Personality : Management

Dez : (Austin's Best Friend)

Age : 17

Height : ?

Personality : RaNdOmNeSs , WeRiD , mEnTaLlY cRaZy

**On With The Story ! Tuesday . ( 2 Days Before Falling for Austin )**

At 5 a.m. , Ally went for a jog . She knew she couldn't go full speed because of all the humans running . She knew the only way to run regularly she had to listen to her iPod Touch .(3)

She put her earbuds in and pressed Play .

*Feel So Close (4) started playing*

As soon as it started she was out the door . When she got to the woods she realized she hadn't eaten in 12 hours and she needed to feed more often ever since she stopped feeding off humans . But what Ally didn't know is that someone was watching her , and that someone was ...

**A/N : Heeey I just finished this chapter and I hope you enjoy . I guess . Bye Love Vickitortor**

**1 - Sorry for ally's cussing . Since she is a vamp she has "anger issues"**

**2 - She is a rare vamp with more than 2 powers same with austin**

**3 - Dont own iPod touches **

**4 - Dont own **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey guys . It's me Victoria . So i think I'm gonna start the story no but first ...**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Austin and Ally cuz if I did AUSTIN AND ALLY WOULD BE TOGETHER !**

Chapter One Third person POV

Ally was running at full speed trying to catch the deer that was wounded . But she knew that she would be able to catch this one unlike the one before . When she caught up with it she realized that it was a mama deer and it's baby had been shot not too far back . She decided to put the mama deer out of it's misery and with that she sucked the life outta the mama deer . When she got back to her house , she realized she had left her things at Sonic Boom . So she ran there as fast as a vamp could go and realized that her brother was there . She hadn't seen Justin in 10 years . As soon as she saw him , she wondered why he was there .

"JUSTIN ?! Why are you here ? You haven't been around in 10 years ?"

Ally , it's so good to see you again ."

Ally waited for him to answer , but when she remembered his power . She was terrified . He knew who her mortal mate would be . Justin's powers were super strength and mating . Ally was about to find out who here mortal mate would be and then she would have to turn him .

"Alright , just tell me who it is . I mean why else would you be here ?"

"Austin . Moon ? Do you know him ?"

Oh , Ally knew who Austin Moon was . She hated him . He was the person who stole Ally's song Double Take and didn't even say it was hers . He toke total credit for her frickin' song .

"I know who Austin Moon is and I **FUCKIN' HATE **him .(1)"

"Well not in about 3 days ."

Well now before we get to the rest of the story let me introduce the characters .

Allyson Marie Dawson :

Age : 16

Height : 5'4"

Vampire Abilities : Super Strength , Mind reading , Speed , and Future seeing .(2)

Personality : Some people call her emo but if they got to know her she is a super sweet girlie .

Austin Monica Moon :

Age : 17

Height : ? (help me with that one)

Vamp Abilities : Super Speed , Emotion changer , Healer

Personality : Cocky (at first) (once changed) Nicer and less cocky .

Justin Phillip Dawson : (Ally's brother)

Age : 25

Height : 6'

Vampire Abilities : super strength and mating .

Personality : Rockstar (he acts like one )

Trish : (Ally's BFF)

Age : 16

Height : 5'1"

Personality : Management

Dez : (Austin's Best Friend)

Age : 17

Height : ?

Personality : RaNdOmNeSs , WeRiD , mEnTaLlY cRaZy

**On With The Story ! Tuesday . ( 2 Days Before Falling for Austin )**

At 5 a.m. , Ally went for a jog . She knew she couldn't go full speed because of all the humans running . She knew the only way to run regularly she had to listen to her iPod Touch .(3)

She put her earbuds in and pressed Play .

*Feel So Close (4) started playing*

As soon as it started she was out the door . When she got to the woods she realized she hadn't eaten in 12 hours and she needed to feed more often ever since she stopped feeding off humans . But what Ally didn't know is that someone was watching her , and that someone was ...

**A/N : Heeey I just finished this chapter and I hope you enjoy . I guess . Bye Love Vickitortor**

**1 - Sorry for ally's cussing . Since she is a vamp she has "anger issues"**

**2 - She is a rare vamp with more than 2 powers same with austin**

**3 - Dont own iPod touches **

**4 - Dont own **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Heey guys sorry if the last update was the basic same thing as chapter one but I was really tired so don't be hating ! Got a problem with me?, Solve it. think I'm trippin, Tie my shoes. Can't stand me, Sit down. Can't face me, Turn around .

Soooo on with the story . Last time on ETAAV , Ally was falling for Austin . OK let's get on with the story(Next day)

Chapter Three

Ally felt like her life is tragic and that's why she always wanted to live somewhere else . Somewhere where she could bury her old life and move on . She was up in the practice room , trying to write a song when suddenly she gets an idea .

_You're in control,pressing pause on my heartbeat,_

_Someone stole all the air,so I can't speak,_

_Now I know the chase is on,_

_I feel as though my time has come._

_How many times do I fly through your head space,_

_Now it's speeding away from a safe place,_

_Yeah,your skin,the touch,the kiss,_

_The rush, too much,and here it comes._

_When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life,_

She had no idea whom or what inspired these lyrics she never has been kissed . But sometimes her songs are about the not too far future .

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning._

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time,oh oh,_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh._

_Just you and me and the coats in the back room,_

_Learning things they don't teach in the classroom,_

_Now,you're here,I feel the fear,_

_Now everything is oh,so clear._

_I've been addicted to you since the first hit,_

_Out of control like a surge of electric,_

_Yeah,your skin,the touch,the kiss,_

_The rush, too much and here it comes._

_[ From: . ]_

_When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life,_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning._

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time,oh oh,_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning now..._

_Oh oh,_

_Oh oh,_

_Oh oh,_

_Oh oh._

_Your skin,the touch,the kiss,too much,_

_Your skin,the touch,the kiss,the rush,_

_Your skin,the touch,the kiss,too much,_

_The rush,the rush,the rush,the rush._

_When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life,_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning._

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time,oh oh,_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh.(1) _

Meanwhile with Austin and Dez .

Austin was writing a song(2)

He had some inspiration from Ally Dawson .

And he had so much he decided to write 3 bleeping songs

First song :

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do,

Is super fucking cute

And I can't stand it

I've been searching for

A girl that's just like you

Cause I know

That your heart is true

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do,

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

Let's forget,

And run away

To sail the ocean blue

Then you'll know,

That my heart is true

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

You, you got me where you want me

Cause I'll do anything to please you

Just to make it through

Another year

You, I saw you across the room

And I knew that this is gonna

Blossom into something beautiful.

You're beautiful.

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do,

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

No I can't stand it

No I can't stand it(2)

Second song

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo

I love you four, that's more than I can afford

And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth

I love you five

I've been walking around

Trying to figure out

Why I am feeling all the feelings that I'm feeling now

And I got more on my mind

Then I've got on my plate

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo

I love you four, that's more than I can afford

And I can tell, some day that I'm gunna' say the truth

I love you five times more than any boy from before

'Cause all they really cared about was whether you put out

And I truly believe [Truly Believe]

That this love could be

And I could count five times off the top of my head

Where I sucked it in

Cause' you were hanging with him

And I got something to say

I Love You all the same

[X2]

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo

I love you four, that's more than I can afford

And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth

I Love You, 5(3)

Third song

I'm in trouble

I'm an addict

I'm addicted to this girl

She's got my heart tied in a knot

and my stomach in a whirl

But even worse is I can't stop calling her

She's all i want and more

I mean damn, what's not to adore

I've been playing to much guitar

I've been listening to jazz

I've called so many times i swear she's going mad

and that celluar will be the death of us i swear

and oh a oh a oh a oh

I'm runnning my mouth just like I got her

but i surly don't

cause she is so

a oh a oh a oh

rock n roll

out of my league

is she out of my league?

lets hope not

I'm in trouble

I'm so cliche

see that word just wears me out

makes me feel like just another boy

to laugh and joke about

But even worse i can't stop calling her

I love to hear that voice

and honestly i'm left with no choice

I've been playing to much guitar

I've been listening to jazz

I've called so many times i swear she's going mad

and that celluar will be the death of us i swear

and oh a oh a oh a oh

I'm runnning my mouth just like I got her

but i surly don't

cause she is so a oh a oh a oh

rock n roll

out of my league

is she out of my league?

lets hope not

and oh a oh a oh a oh(4)

What Austin didn't know was that Dez was recording every one of those songs and Dez has no memories of what he did with those . But little did Austin know , Dez showed those songs and Austin's feelings to Ally . While Dez showed her , she felt her eye color change to pink . It was official . Allyson Marie Dawson has fallen for Austin Monica Moon . Hard . And at that exact moment Austin felt the exact same way . But he would never admit it and neither would Ally . But all Ally knew is that in a few short days , she would need to change Austin . And then they would be the married undead 'it' couple because as Justin said

"Ally , you and Austin will be come the undead 'it' couple !"

"Why ?"

"Because every vampire has heard you write songs and sing them and Austin is famous ... See where I'm going ?"

"W-w-what do you mean e-e-e-every Vamp has heard m-m-me sing ?"

"Welll those with the super hearing recorded you and put it on VampBook(5) . That's how . "

"SO wanna head out t grab a bite to eat ?"

"Sure but I pick out the food !"

"OK . But I need human blood today for some strength ."

"I know just the place ."

Little did Ally know was that Justin knew where he wanted to go but he also knew that it would help Ally fall in love easier . They were gonna go visit Dallas and Cassidy (his gf) .

A/N : So there's my chapter . Hope you enjoyed it . Love VickiTorTor

1 . I don't own Lightning . The Wanted does . Read more: **THE WANTED - LIGHTNING LYRICS** ** . #ixzz23GXDgavs**

Copied from

2 . Austin can actually write some decent songs . More lyrics: cant_stand_it_lyrics_

All about Nevershoutnever: music/Nevershoutnever

3 . I love this song but don't own it . More lyrics: i_love_you_5_lyrics_

All about Nevershoutnever: music/Nevershoutnever

4 . I love this song but don't own it . More lyrics: trouble_lyrics_never_shout_never!.html

All about Never Shout+Never!: music/Never+Shout+Never

5 . Parody of facebook . I dont own it if its real .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N IM Baaaaaaaaaaaack I just needed to update again !

Previously on ETAAV : Justin and Ally went out for a bite and Ally didn't know who . She'll find out soon .

Chapter Four

Ally had started whining awhile ago and now she was getting pissed off at Justin for making her run so fast especially when he knew she was weak . She thanked the vamp gods when they stopped . Ally soon realized they were in front of her crush , Dallas , house . But she realized she was over him and didn't care whose blood it was , but that she just needed some and FAST ! When Justin stepped in front f the door , Ally grabbed her headphones and blasted her fave song by Avenged Sevenfold "Nightmare"(1) . She did this every time she needed human blood . She didn't wanna hear their screams but this time was different , Justin ducktaped their mouths . She felt a little better knowing no one was gonna hear their screams . Ally got to Dallas before Justin got to Cassidy . As soon as they were done they cleaned up the mess the made and took them to the woods and made it seem like an animal attack and then they saw the wolves come and eat the intestines .

Ally wasn't ready . Just in a couple days she would have to turn Austin and she couldn't do that . She wanted to be with him but Ally knew that he would never , ever want to be with her because to Austin , Ally was a slutty little whore and he said that he would never date one of her kind . But every week he was found with another little slut .

Ally was on her phone texting Trish . Trish was the only person who knew about Ally's deadly secret .

TEXT CONVO

**Ally / Bold **_ Trish / Italic _

_Heeeeeey girlie ? Wats up ?_

**nm . Just thinkin .**

_Bout wat ?_

**Well i found out who my mate is**

_OMG who ?!_

**austinmoon And i hav 2 turn him in 2 dias (2)**

_O M G ! YOU MEAN THE AUSTINMOON ?_

**ya the 1&only**

_OMG . srry girlie lmso ? (3)_

**Def and I hav somthin impt 2 tell u . lyk MEGA impt . **

_ok b ther in 5 . or do you wanna come ovr ?_

**I'll come ovr be ther in 3 sec . lol **

**c ya l8r **

_c ya when ya get ovr here _

When Ally got there , Trish was like " Whoa how did you get here so fast ? Oh riiiiiiiiight ."

"ok I kinda sucked the life outta Dallas ."

"OMG why ?!"

"cause i was thirsty ad plus my brother chose it ."

"But I thought you liked him ."

"I did but now I fell for Austin pretty bad !"

Ally and Trish kept talking about random things until 3 am . But something stopped them .

"Ally , y-y-your eyes ."

"What about them ?" Ally noticed that she sounded mad .

"They are red ! I noticed while I was talking to you that your eyes closed and then when you opened them , they were red !"

Ally thought "O crap ! My vision made me angry . I gotta get outta here before I crush every bone in Trish's body ."

When Ally spoke again she was trying very hard to keep under control "Trish I'll be back ,ok ? I don't wanna hurt you ! Bye !" And with that Ally jumped out the window . She had no idea where her feet were taking her , 'til she stopped in front of a mansion . She put her earphones in and blasted "Pretty Girl Rock(4) ." She rang the doorbell and was shocked when Austin Moon opened the door with a shocked expression . Almost as quick as Ally ran there , Austin felt the urge to just kiss her and that's what he did . Sparks . Fireworks . Those are how the both of them would describe it . It was about 10 minutes until the kiss ended . When they pulled away Austin held on to Ally , she didn't notice and started running full speeed towards the woods and landed in a tree . She freaked out when she saw Austin there with her .

Convo _Ally = Italics _**_Austin = Bold Italics_**

**_How *pants* did *pants* you *pants* run *pants* so *pants* fast ?_**

_Well ummmmmm ... I'm a vampire *Shows fangs* and my brother Justin came and told me who mate would be and *mumbles*its you ._

**_What ? Should I be freaked out that you are gonna bite me ? _**

**_And ummm ... Ikindaloveyou !_**

_Ok and ummmm ... no because according to the future you and I are destined to be together and I'm supposed to turn you tomorrow . _

**_ok *Realizes what Ally just said* WHAT ?! _**

_Ya , you are my mate and ,as the law says 'If a vampire has a mate that is human , he or she must turn them'_

**_Well then if you are gonna be my wife , I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this ._**

_What are - _

Ally was cut off by Austin gently and kinda roughly pushing his lips on hers . Ally didn't fight it , she kissed back with the same amount of force . Austin felt like they were flying . When they pulled away , they realized Ally was using her other natural given talent , flying . Austin realized he had to get home and Ally realized she had get back to Trish's house . When they landed at Austin's mini mansion , Austin gave Ally a long , passionate , rough kiss . Ally tried to be gentle because she knew that her super strength would kick in and she would end up hurting Austin and she didn't want to abuse her future hubby . Ally pulled away , but Austin didn't want her to . So he pulled her back in and she loosened up a bit . But 5 minutes later they pulled away . Ally took her chance to escape then because she knew that he would pull her back in . Ally took off so quick , it hurt Austin . But one thing he knew is that he couldn't wait to become Ally's husband , and vampire .

**A/N : Ok I don't know what you would call this chapter but all I know is that this chapter is over . Love VickiTorTor**

**1 . Don't wn the song ****_nightmare _****Avenged Sevenfold does .**

**2 . dias = days in spanish I think**

**3 . lmso = last minute sleepover**

**4 . Don't own Keri Hilson does .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N heres chapter 5 .**

**Chapter Five **

Ally got to Trish's house in a record time . Of course , she couldn't go through the front so she came through the window . She changed into sweatpants and a tanktop . Ally decided it was really hot , which was weird because she is always 0 degrees celcius , so she put her hair into a bun on top of head . Ally came up to the room , only to find Trish awake waiting for Ally . (Ally = regular , Trish = Bold)

**Sooooo ?**

Well when I rushed outta here , I had no idea where I was going . But I ended up at Austin's house and we kissed for 10 minutes .** *At that Trish squealed like a schoolgirl*** Then I ran off with him , not knowing he grabbed my arm , and kissed again . ***At that Trish squealed like a schoolgirl* **Then I took him home and we kissed again . ***At that Trish squealed like a schoolgirl*** There I'm done talking .

**OMG Ally ! You like him ! **

Ally shook her head and said No . I don't like him . I - I love him . But I'll never admit it to him .

And with that both girls fell asleep .  
**_*At Austin's house conversation with some girl*_**

**_Listen Santana , you have to go ._**

_Why ?_

**_Because I'm in love with someone else . *mumbles*even though I won't ever tell her . _**

_Well at least finish the week with me ?_

I don't know why Austin did what he did and neither did he ..

**_Ok I'm sure she won't mind since tomorrow is the end of the week ._**

***Tomorrow***

Ally Dawson woke as her usual self and headed to Sonic Boom . She had remembered that her father was off at a convention for flutes .She unlocked it , came inside and started cleaning the instruments when the door opened and a certain smell filled her nose . Ally knew that smell . It was blood but not just anyone's . It was _Austin's _blood mixed with another person's . Ally walked up to them and said

_Welcome to Sonic Boom . How may I help you today ? _

Austin replied with ..

**Oh we aren't interested in anything we just needed a place to break up . **

_Ok just don't do it here . I'm closing right now so ... Get Out !_

Ally pushed them out and changed the OPEN sign to CLOSED and ran up to the practice room . One thing Ally hated about being a vampire was that she couldn't see herself in the mirror . She had to look through the looking glass

to see what her eye color was . Ally's eyes were bloody red . She was hungry and mad ! Austin noticed this change in Ally's eyes and so her dumped and ran after Ally . He found her in the practice room , and as soon as she saw Austin . Ally jumped out of the window and ran home . Ally ran fast because she didn't fall to fast . Justin called Ally's name and she ran to him and said

**What ?**

_Now ._

**Now ? Are you kidding me ? I just ran away from him and you say it's now . I have no idea where he is . **

_He is still at Sonic Boom and he is sad ._

Ally saw Austin walking out of Sonic Boom . She grabbed Austin's wrist and pulled him inside . Austin had a very confused face and asked

_What are you doing ?_

**_Remember how I said I had to bite you and turn you well it has to happen right now . _**

_Ok just do it really quick . _

Ally bit Austin's wrist and she had a feeling that his blood would taste good , but not this good . She stopped and looked into his eyes . Austin's eys had turned a dark red . It had worked ! But all of a sudden the scenery changed and they were in a very dark red chapel room . She realized what this room was . It was the bonding ceremony .

The priest asked both Ally and Austin if they were ready to bond . They both nodded and the priest said

**_Well now all you have to do to become officially bonded is make love . And people will know you too are bonded because you will be a little happier and lovydoveey more ._**

Everyone laughed at the two when they looked at each other with awkwardness . Everyone left Austin and Ally alone . Austin took Ally to his home and his room . He grabbed Ally by the waist and started kissing her . Ally realized that she could go all the way without hurting him because they would hurt each other the same amount . But she stopped Austin from going any further . Ally grabbed Austin's hand and the ran / flew to Hawaii . Ally told him it would be more romantic . They got a room and ... well , you know , did it . Austin looked at Ally with the seductive look he had before they , you know , "bonded" . Ally then asked "Ready for Round 2 ?" which shocked Austin , but all he said was "Bring it on" . Ally knew that she would never get pregnant until they both turned 25 . Ally knew this because only full adult vampires could have babies and it wouldn't hurt as much as a normal human's birth process . She was just happy to be with Austin . And Austin was happy just to be "bonding" with Ally .

**A/N : There ! Done with chapter five . Hope you enjoyed it . But beware not everything will be smooth sailing for Austin and Ally . Love VickiTorTor**

**1 . I don't own anything but the Plot and I made up Justin ! **

**I hope it was an interesting chapter**


	6. AN

A/N : Ok today I don't feel like writing so much . So I'm gonna tell you the next time i'm gonna update .

I'm gonna update every week on Friday . Ok byyyyyye love VickiTorTor .


	7. Authors Note

**A/N : Sorry for not upsating I was at my cousins house and they didnt have a mac which is what i have . OK that means you get 2 chapters on friday this week . Yay ! And also im continuing the other story .**

**(:**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hey Here is chapter #6 . Disclaimer I dont own anything but the plot and the characters i made up Justin and a bunch of new girls based on guys and girls I know . lol **

_Previously on ETAAV Austin and Ally "bonded"_

Chapter Six :

It has been a week since Austin and Ally bonded . Ally has been spending a lot of time with Trish . When Trish found out Ally had "bonded" with Austin , she freaked the freak out .

*Flashback trish=t a=ally*

t - You WHAT ?!

a - I bonded with Austin . It's not that big of a deal . I thought I should tell you cause you are my best friend .

t - IT IS A HUGE DEAL !

a - Well I gots to go before I rip your head off !

t - *nervously* ummm ok bye .

*Flashback ends*

*right now*

Ally was thinking about something when she checked the time . It was 4:30 . A.M. Ally realized Austin wasnt home . Then out of nowhere Austin came rushing in . Ally smelled something peculiar . But it wasn't one thing it was a mixture of something . Ally figured it out , but when she looked up Austin was already gone .

***With Austin***

Austin left quickly because he knew Ally would soon figure out he was cheating on her .

**(A/N : I was gonna stop her but that's just too short .)**

Austin has been gone every day because he just didn't care about Ally right now . The only thing austin cared about was how many girls he could "bond" with just because he was a vampire and then drain their blood . Right now he was on his way to meet with a girl named Carly . Carly was a huge fan of Austin's music and she had no clue that all Austin was looking for was a chance to get lucky and have a little bit of food .

***With Ally***

Ally had texted Trish a very important message . She had sent this "MITYCI**(1) ** URGENT !" She never texted that to Trish before or anyone . But Ally knew she could count on Trish to come fast . When Trish arrived she said ...(a-ally t-trish)

t - OMG what happened ?!

a - Ok so you know how you cant get pregnant before 25 ?

t - Ya . But why does that matter ?

a - Well yesterday and today I wasn't feeling good and im late .

t - Late for what *gets it* OOHHHHHHH ! OMG you need to go to the vampire doctor and check it out . Is that it ?

a - No . I think Austin is cheating on me . But the only way to know for sure is to catch him .

t - Ok . Well I gotta go bye

a - Bye

Once Trish left , Ally felt really depressed and se went upstair and decided to write in her songbook/journal .

_Dear journal , _

_I think Austin is cheating on me . But I don't really know . I have a confession but you can't tell anyone . But before I got bitten , I had a horrible life . I used to cut myself . That's how the vampire came and bit me . He smelt the blood . My scars are still there , but I hide them from everyone . Nobody knows this but I still do it . Even though my skin seems tough it still breaks . But since I'm a rare vampire the cuts don't heal right away . But since all my blood is gone , nothing comes out . It's empty . I came up with some new lyrics , but they are kinda depressing : _

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home(2)

_The song is not finished but I already have a name for it. It is called Bring me to life(2) . Wait I got to go but I'll be right back . _

_LOVE YA ! _

_~Ally Dawson _

Ally had stopped writing because of the vision she just had . It had outraged Ally .

*Ally's vision*

_Austin was sitting on the couch with some blondie . Austin had just asked her if she would join him in the bedroom and she accepted but said she had to go to bathroom . When she returned she was only wearing a bra nad panties matching set . _

_Austin had gotten up and made out with . BUt as you know making out turns into something else . _

_*Vision ends*_

Ally stopped the vision because she didn't want to see anymore. Since Ally was more mature , she knew that bonded vampires have a ,like, tracking device for there partners . Ally found Austin as soon as the vision was over .

*Meanwhile with Austin*

Austin had been with Carly for the past hour and he said (c-carly am-austin)

am - Hey do you wanna go to the bedroom ?

c - Sure but I have to go to the bathroom first .

When Carly came out of the bathroom , Austin was surprised to see a blonde girl in a bra and panties matching set . Austin couldn't resist his urges . He got up and started making out with her . But that turned into a "special hug"(3)

*One Hour Later Ally's house*(am - austin ad - Ally)

ad - Who was that girl that you just **had **to spend the night with ?

am - Umm ... I ... Uhhhh ... *an octave higher* whaaaaaaaat ?

ad - Oh so you don't wanna admit anything ?

am - ...

ad - Well that's fine but know this . We may be bonded but I will never ever love you ! Just get out of my house !

am - But Ally , I can't ...

ad - You can't what ?

am - I can't leave .

ad - Why ?

am - Because I wanna be with you .

ad - Yea right ! You can stay ...

am - Thank you *about to go in for a kiss*

ad - But we are never gonna be a couple because you cheated and can't even admit it . So that lets me know that you can't be trusted .

am - BUt I love you .

ad - really ? Why ? Just so you can cheat on me again . Go ahead . Keep manipulating all the pretty dumb girls out there . But you won't need to feel guilty because you won't be hurting anyone !

And with that Ally went straight up to her room and grabbed her journal .

_Dear Journal ,_

_I broke it off with Austin because he was cheating on me . And to make matters worse i went to the doctor and it turns out since I'm a rare vamp , I had a different age to become a mature vampire . And that age was 18 , and I am 18 and so is Austin . That means I'm pregnant . But I don't want anybody to know except for Trish and you . I came up with a new . I got the inspiration from my life . Here it is :_

There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay(4)

_This song is about my dad . He left when he found out I was a vampire . Well I gotta go because the doorbell just rang ._

_~Ally Dawson ._

_Finished song of "Bring me to life "_

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)(2)

Ally opened the door only to find ...

**Ok SO here is the chapter for last week . And that means you only get one chapter this week or maybe 2 if you are good . But my school starts on September 5 so it might make me fall behind cause of homework for 7th grade . **

**~VickiTorTor bye review !**

**1~Got it from Hollywood Heights (it means MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOU COULD IMAGINE)**

**2~don't own Evanscence does .**

**3~got that from a friend **

**4~don't own Kelly Clarkson does . **

**Wow I am lame . This story is like 1,834 words :/**

**:?**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Soory I won't be updating on Friday But Saturday will be the official updating sched . ANd Wednesday Starting Tomorrow im gonna be writing the next chapter and post it on Saturday But that is gonna change when I start skool . KK bye . Directioner .

Question : Do you think people from Austin and Ally check this website out or any of the other shows ? And I love 1D and R5 and Cobra Starship and so many more . What are your fave bands ?


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N : I decided to start with first POV and no more third person POV . Enjoy ! Ok since Laura is only sixteen in real life , I made her 18 because I felt like it .**

**Chapter Seven : Ally's POV**

_When I opened the door , I couldn't believe who was there . _

"HARRY ?!"

**No One's POV : **

"Ally ! I missed you so much . I'm sorry I didn't call when I left ." Harry had said .

"Why did you leave ?"

_"Because I made it to the musical industries ! I've got a band now . I hope you heard our music ?"_

"What's your band's name ?"

_"We are ONE DIRECTION . Doi ! If it's ok , can I come in ?"_

"Sure . But if you could excuse me I have to go to the bathroom real quick ."

**Ally's POV : **

_OMG I should probably introduce the handsome man that appeared at my house . His name is Harry Styles_**_(1)_**_ - maybe you have heard of him ? Well we used to date -when I lived in London- then he left and I moved to Miami . But when I heard WMYB_**_(2)_**_ I thought I reconqized_**_(3) his _**_voice . Back then I never said his name because I hated him for leaving and not coming back ! Well now here we are . I really loved him and he loved me . _

_Ok so back to talking to Harry . (Ally = regular Harry = Bold Ally's thoughts italics )_

"I'm back . So how you been ?"

**"Fine . You ? I missed you alot !"**

_Wow he missed me . Wait I can't tell him I'm married ! ... Wait technically I am but it would still be cheating and I am NOT like Austin . I do not cheat on my mate ! _

**"Earth to Ally . Ally , are you ok ? You totally spaced out for - like - 15 minutes . But I made myself a sandwich . " **

_That is when I noticed he was only in his boxers , but then I remembered his "bad habit" is getting naked . I mean it's not like I haven't seen him naked . I mean we were 15 when we got together . And we stayed together til we were 18 , so for our 17th birthday -his -February 1 , mine -November 29(4)- and we did it in June . But we were both virgins ._

"Well don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here ? I have -I mean- used to have a boyfriend and he lives here ."

_Harry looked as if someone had just punched him in the face - hurt . But that went away when he said _

**"I wanted you to be my girlfriend again . I was always at my happiest with you and now that I have a band , it would totally be 1000% more funner ! We could have tacos every other week !**

_I laughed at this . Harry's fave food was tacos and he would always telll her that he loved the way she cooked them ._

"I -"

**No one's POV :**

Ally was cut off by a door slamming shut and Ally and Harry turned their heads and saw Austin walking through the door .

**Austin's POV : **

**I saw Ally with another guy who looked familiar and then I remembered who he was . Harry Styles . I hated that sick bastard and his team of idiots(5) . Wait , why was he here ...and only wearing boxers and his hand intertwined with ALly's . She is my mate ! (Ally=regular Austin=underlined bold Harry=italics)**

"Hey Austin ! This is -"

**I cut her off by saying **

**"Harry Styles . I know who he is . He is in that gay band ,One Direction ."**

"AUSTIN ! They are not gay . And I know that because Harry is my ex . And I know all his friends because I met them and Louis and Liam have girlfriends(true !) . But Zayn and Niall are single . But Harry isn't anymore ."

**Harry looked just as confused as I was but then Harry said **

_"So you are gonna be my girlfriend ?"_

**When Ally nodded I felt like my heart being ripped out while I was being stabbed with wooden stakes . **

"Austin if you don't mind , I'm gonna head out with Harry . So don't wait up . Maybe you can go back and hang out with **_Carly ._**_"_

**I knew that she was just doing this as revenge but when I came into the house she looked really happy . And I remembered the last time she looked that happy was in the beginning of our relationship . Before I went and screwed everything up by cheating . But I noticed something different about Ally . She had become more secretive . I knew that she was a rare mix of vampires -emotional , hybrid , and blood- but this was way different then her normal self . **

**_Harry's POV :_**

**_I knew Ally was a vampire because I was the person who bit her . I didn't mean to , it just happened . I couldn't help it . Her blood smelled so delicious . But what she doesn't know - is that her parents were vampires and im the person who bit her . Her mum was a emotional vampire , her dad was a hybrid and since I bit her she got my poison in her vampire body . And obviously I'm a blood vampire . So when I heard she got a "boyfriend" I realized I was too late . She had her mate but then she said "used to" that got me confused ! I just ad to ask (HArry italic Ally regular)_**

_What happened in your relationship that made you dump your boyfriend ?_

He cheated on me .

**_I could tell she was on the verge of tears and so I took her to meet the guys and tell her the truth of why she had three types of vampires in her blood ._**

**_*AFTER THE MEETING AND EXPLAINING*_**

**_I thought Ally would be mad but she was perfectly fine and she kissed me full on . When I asked why she said -I wasn't expecting this- _**

Because you saved me from dying .

**I looked at her with a ****_confused face and she said _**

I was gonna kill myself the night you bit me .

**No one's POV **

Little did the couple know that someone was watching them .

**A/N : Ok so I know I said I wouldn't update today but I felt like it and you still get a chapter tomorrow . I hope you liked who was at the door . The band will be in the next chapter not just Harry and I think we all know who was watching them .**

**1 love Harry but don't own him or A&A**

**2 love this song**

**3 dk how to spell it **

**4 this is their actual bdays**

**5 i LOVE 1D but since Austin is a Famous person , he hates them cause they are "stealing" his spotlight .**

**BYE LOVE YA REVIEW LOVE VICKITORTOR**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N : ok so here is the next chapter . Sorry I'm changing POV's alot in this chapter . Sorry for all the foul language .**

**Chapter Eight : Austin's POV **

_I couldn't believe that Harry told Ally he is the reason he is a vampire and she is completely calm ! Ugh I HATE Harry Styles !_

**Louis's POV :**

_I know what Harry is planning . God , is he really that stupid ? Why would even want to hurt Ally ? She belongs to Austin . They are mates . _

_I think I should talk to Harry . (Harry bold Louis regular)_

**Hey what up Louis ?**

You shouldn't that to Ally .

**Do what ? I have no idea of what you are talking about .**

Don't be an ass !

_I can't believe Harry just walked away from me ! I'm trying to protect Ally . You may be thinking I only wanna protect her cause I wanna date her , no . She is my sister and Harry is planning on killing her ._

**Ally's POV :**

_Whoa didn't expect to hear that . I can't believe Louis Tomlinson is my brother . I wonder if Justin knows . I thought that 1D was only regular vampires with no power . But if Louis is my brother then he is a hybrid and emotional vampire and he has super strength ._

_*Cell Phone convo*_

j - Heeey Ally . What up ?

a - I need to ask you if we have any other siblings .

j - not thatI know of . Why ?

a - because i justfoundoutLOuisTomlinsonis ourbrotherwellmybrother !

j - Whoa deep breaths Allly . I will be right over .

a - You don't have to but I do need to tell you . IkindabrokeitoffwithAustin .

j - YOU DID WHAT ?! You can't do that .

a - And I'm kinda dating Harry . Heisalsoavampire .

j - I don't give a FUCK if he is a vampire . I am coming over now . Meet me at your house now Ally !

_*End of convo* _

_Uh-oh ! I'm in so much fuckin trouble . Why did I have to tell him ?_

**Justin's POV : **

**I can't believe Ally ! She is in such a deep shit . Austin is in the fucking shit too . But I can't believe her , she should know better . And I bet he told her about our parents being vampires but e didn't tell her that our dad ran away because he was being hunted . And those same hunters killed our mom . He didn't want them to kill us to . And I did know about Louis being our brother . Oh , wait I'm here !(Justin=italics . Ally=regular . Austin=underlined)**

**Ally's POV : **

**I was peacefully sleeping when my stomach started to hurt . OH , fuck . It was 9:00 in the morning and the baby and I were hungry + I puked . So I decided to go grab a bite to eat . **

**But when I tried getting up to hunt , I fell and it hurt like hell . **

**Then I heard (Justin=italics . Ally=regular . Austin=underlined)**

_Ally ! What the fuck ? Don't you know you can't cheat on your mate ?! Ally where are you ?_

I'm up here . In my room . AND PLEASE STOP YELLING !

_Why did you "break it off" with Austin ?_

Because he cheated on me with someone who I know I could never even compete with . I'm sorry that I'm crying . But there's something he doesn't know .

_What ? Tell me you can trust me ._

**Austin's POV :**

**I came home and heard Ally crying . I ran up to her room , but the door was locked and I heard talking . It sounded like Ally -sobbing/talking- and Justin . I soon realized they were talking about me when Justin said (Justin=italics . Ally=regular . Austin=underlined)**

_Why did you "break it off" with Austin ?_

Because he cheated on me with someone who I know I could never even compete with . I'm sorry that I'm crying . But there's something he doesn't know .

_What ? Tell me you can trust me ._

**When I heard Ally crying , it killed me . But when I heard her say that she couldn't compete with Carly . I felt some tears of my own . But what I heard next made me drop to the floor .**

**Ally's POV : (Justin=italics . Ally=regular . Austin=underlined)**

I'm Pregnant .

**A/N : Ok so that's it for today bye review . Sorry for the cussing .**


	12. Chapter 9

_A/N : If anyone agrees about this thing-y of PM me : _OMG There should be a national NeverShoutNever day .

**Austin's POV : **

**Ally's pregnant . But I thought that you had to 25 to have babies as vampires . I now know why she was so emotional the past few weeks . I wonder why she didn't tell me . Oh wait , I know why . It's cause she is always is hanging out with One Direction . Ugh ! I couldn't help myself . I ran into the room and said (**Ally/_Austin_**)**

Austin what are doing here ? I mean why did you just barge into my room ?

**I couldn't find the words to say and Ally must of known that I just found out cause she said **

You know ? Don't you ?

_Yea . But I have a question . Why didn't you just tell me ? _

Because the night I found out , was the night I realized you had been cheating on me . And once I saw the vision and saw how pretty the girl was I knew I couldn't compete ! That's why I didn't tell you . I was scared you would leave me for that 16 year old slut .

_Ally , you are right. There would be no competition . I would always chose you over some girl I just . _

I don't know if I can trust you anymore . And don't even ask why I can't trust you . I thought you loved me and I know I loved me . But when I found out what you did , I cried myself to sleep . I only trust Justin and Trish .

_But you should be able to trust me . I'm your mate ._

_I do love you !_

**Ally's POV : **

**Austin loves me ? Yea right . I bet he is just saying that because I am pregnant with his baby . I don't know what to do or who to chose : Austin or Harry ?**

**Austin's POV : **

**I hope Ally knows that she will have to choose between me and curly haired boy .**

_Ally , I need to know who you choose . Me or Harry ?_

I ... I choose ...

**A/N : Ok I wanted to post today and I was wondering who she should choose . And I may say on Wednesday or not . But you choose the name of the baby . Both boy and girl names excepted . Otherwise I would have to tell you what gender , but I don't want to do that . Oh and I'm sorry for those who like the Gece story , I'm having little writer's block . And Im starting a crossover . K byye .**


	13. Chapter 10

**Author's Note : **Ok so it has been awhile since I updated . And I'm sorry for that . I have a slight writer's block and plus I've been busy getting ready for school . Don't forget to watch Switched At Birth tonight at 8 . It is on every monday .

* * *

**Chapter 10**

***Ally's POV : ***

**I didn't know who to choose . Austin is my mate , but Harry has always been there for me . Austin cheated , Harry left . Austin said "I just want to be with you ." Harry turned me into the rare vampire I am . They are both responsible for my pregnancy at 18 . Harry made me the rare vampire . Austin is the father . I know I should choose Austin , but can my not-beating heart take it if he cheats again ? Will he cheat again ? Does he even really love me or is he just saying that because of the child growing inside of me ? And because I'm a rare one , the child will take nine months ! I guess I don't know who to choose . And that is fact .**

***Austin's POV : ***

**I am still waiting for Ally to say who she chooses . It looks as if this is a hard decision on her . But it shouldn't be that hard of a decision , right ? I mean I am her mate after all and Harry is an ex . Right ?! **

**Ugh , why can't she see I love her ?!**

**_Maybe cause you caused her pain ! You cheated , you made her feel used and you made her think you loved her when you didn't ! _**

**Shut up , little voice . I'm thinking . I know how she will realize Ilove her . Wait , no I'm not even gonna think it . She can probably read people's mind or something like that . **

***No One's POV : ***

I don't know who I choose . Austin , can you understand that I'm gonna need some time to choose .

_Ok I understand , but don't take so long . I will need the answer before I go on tour . And I want to know what you are naming the baby . _

Austin , you are the father of this baby . You have to help me name it and take care of it .

**JUSTIN- Are you sure you haven't chosen one of the two ? Because they way you are talking to Austin seems like you already have your choice with your heart , but your mind doesn't know it yet . Ally , you know that Austin is who you are gonna choose so why make him wait just tell him . **

Justin , you do realize Austin is standing in front of us . And I think he knows that I chose him by the way I was talking , right Austin ?

_Yeaa . Definately . No not really . But I gotta go . I have rehersal ._

***Austin's POV : ***

**I need to work on that gift for Ally .**

* * *

**Author's Note : **Ok so I updated . Sorry it is short but I'm really busy . Anyways I need help deciding on what Ally's gift hould be . Give me suggestions . BYe


	14. Chapter 11

**Author's Note :** Hey people of Earth. Yorrs taht I t'did tsop no yadsendeW. I saw repus ysub. Fi uoy nac daer siht, uoy era emosewa. WTB ti si repus drah ot etirw ekil siht. Ok Im writing regularly. I still don't know what Austin should do/get for Ally. I am BACK . I hope you like this chapter, I don't own anything except for the people I make up and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 11 :**

***Ally's POV:***

_Dear Journal,_

_I am happy. I have to keep saying that to myself so i will start believing it. I am trying to do that, but it's so hard. I can't believe I trusted him again. He promised he loved me and that he wouldn't do it again. HE is a LIAR! I knew it. My motionless heart had broken again. I wish I could have someone dedicate that song _Stole My Heart _by One Direction to me. Right he (I don't want to name him) is at the bar getting drunk while I am in my bedroom trying to fix my broken heart. I don't think I can go through this so many times. Especially not since I'm expecting a baby. I know what you are thinking journal "How can Ally have a baby? She is a vampire." Well I can have a baby because Austin wasn't fully mature and 'undead' yet so his "addition" to the baby making process wasn't frozen. And I still have and always will have my human blood in my body. Oh goodie , he is back. I better go. But I will be back. But I am not going to Austin. I am leaving to my friend's house. BRB ._

***No One's POV:***

Ally grabbed her belongings and her book. She opened the window, looked back around the room-to make sure she left the note and to say goodbye-and she jumped. Ally ran to the one person she could trust. Max. Max was here bestie before Trish. Max and Ally were separated because they are supposed to be mortal enemies. But they didn't care. They loved each other and people knew it. They were practically siblings. They told each other everything, nothing came between them except for the vampire-werewolf mortal enemy thing. Max knew Ally was coming. She called him and asked him if she could stay for awhile. Of course Max said YES without any hesitations. Ally arrived pretty quickly.

***Max's POV:***

_Ally is coming! I am so excited. I haven't seen her in like two years and when she called she sounded stressed. I wonder whats up with her._

**_*rapid knocking on door*_**

Ally! It is so good to seee you. So what's bothering you, Bloodsucker?

_I have called her Bloodsucker before I knew she was actually one. She loved the taste of blood when we were little and the name just stuck.(_**Ally **Max)

Earth to Ally! What's up?

**Ok , Max you have to promise not to make jokes about it and you can't tell anyone. Promise?**

_Ally always calls me 'Furball'. She never called me 'Max' unless it was serious. I had no idea what to write so I just nodded. Ally took that as a sign to continue._

***Ally's POV:*(**_Ally's Thoughts _**Ally **Max)

_I made it to Max's in a matter of seconds. I decided to tell MAx everything-and I mean EVERYTHING._

**Promise?**

_He just nodded , so I took that as a sign to continue._

**Well Justin told me who my mate would be. It's Austin Moon. I hate him. Literally after we "bounded" together he went and decided I wasn't good enough and went to sleep with some whore. Then Harry came back and we got together for awhile. Then I realized I was pregnant with Austin's child. And I am a mature vampire. And tonight Austin went out to to some slut shopping. He came home drunk while I was trying to fix my "broken" heart. Oh and Harry Styles was the vampire who bit me and turned me into the rare vampire I am because apparently my parents were vampires. I think I should just leave Austin. Can I stay here for awhile? Please I need a place to stay. But if you don't want a pregnant vampire here, I understand. I hope I can trust you with this information. **

_I was holding my breath until Max answered which didn't take long._

Don't be ridiculous,Bloodsucker. You are welcome here anytime. So what are you gonna do about Austin? And how far are you? When do you have to go shopping? We have so much to catch up on.

_This was so emotional for me because I knew that if nobody liked me I still had Max. I just fell into his arms and cried. I honestly missed him so much. We were always there for each other until we had to become mortal enemies. Max didn't care that I was ruining his shirt. I just sat in his arms til I was done crying._

**Well Furball at least I know that if everyone turns on me, I will always have my Furball.**

And I will always have my Bloodsucker.

_It started raining outside and I looked at Max and he was looking at me with the same expression. We ran out there as fast as we could. I beat him,but if he is in wolf he always beats me. When we little, we would sit outside in the rain and just talk. If something bad happened to me, Max would always cheer me up. And I for him. We ran to our favorite place in the rain and just sat there and talked for hours. We talked so long w didn't even get any sleep._

* * *

***Next Morning Ally's POV:***

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry I didn't write again yesterday. I was too busy hanging out with my Furball. But some good did come from Ausin's cheating. A new song. I called it ..._

**Fix A Heart **

**It's probably what's best for you, I only want the best for you**

**And if I'm not the best thing, you're stuck**

**I try to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to ind**

**Like you're pouring salt on my cuts**

**And I just ran out of Band-aids**

**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can bandage the damage**

**You'll never really can fix a heart**

**Even though I know what's wrong, how could I be so sure**

**If you never say what you feel, feel?**

**I must've held your hand so tight, you didn't have the will to fight **

**I guess you needed more time to heal**

**Baby, I just ran out of Band-aids**

**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can bandage the damage**

**You'll never really can fix a heart **

**You must be a miracle-worker**

**Swearing up and down**

**You can fix what's been broken, yeah**

**Please don't get my hopes up, no, no**

**Baby, tell me how could you be so cruel**

**It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts**

**Baby, I just ran out of Band-aids**

**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can bandage the damage**

**You'll never really can fix a heart**

**Oh no, no, no, you never really can fix a heart**

**Oh no, no, no, you never really can fix a heart**

**Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You never really can fix a heart**

_I hope you liked it Wel I gots to go ._

_~Allyson Dawson ,i mean, Moon . :/_

***Max's POV:***

_I heard Ally singing a new song. It was really good. It must of been about Austin. I started clapping when she was finished and said_

I'm glad you never gave up songwriting and singing. That was a really good song was it about Austin?

_She was about to answer when there was a knock at the door..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok there is the end of the chapter. Im sorry its late at night so if it sucks blame global warming. lol ok bye review.


	15. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Ok so I have a new updating schedule. I will update as much as I can. But that will be hard especially during school. Ok I have a new band that I am obsessed with this new band. Well they are not new, but they are new to me. They are called "A Life Set Apart". Go to Youtube and click on the search box and type "A Life Set Apart god's armor." They are amazing I think. Sorry for rambling on and on. But they have this cool music video with them singing under water. I think it is god's armor. It is. I'm listening to them right now. They played at my church and it was LOUD. They are rock. So check them out. P.S. The drummer, lead guitarist, and the other guitarist are-in my opinion-are hoooot. lol. Anyways sorry for all the rambling and I'm doing it again, let's just get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

***Max's POV:***

_Ally was about to answer when there was a knock a the door..._

_The man said he was looking for an Ally Dawson. He said that she was his best friend, so I let him in. I told him to make himself comfortable and that I would be back. I went to get Ally but when I got to where her "room" was she and all her things were gone. All that was left was a note. _

**_Dear Furball, _**

**_That man out there in your living room is Austin. I left and I will be back when I know Austin is away from here. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but when my vision showed Austin at your doorstep- I ran like hell. And I made sure to take some of your clothes, so that when he tried finding me, he would only smell the-no offense-horrible smell of a werewolf. The best way to get rid of him is to say that I went to Trish's. Or just do something. I wish I could tell you how to get rid of him, but my vision didn't show how you got rid of him. I will be back around midnight, hopefully. I miss you already. _**

**_Love, Bloodsucker._**

_Awwww, I miss you too, Bloodsucker. I love Ally and now I feel bad. I can't believe I let Austin into my house. Man, just when we were getting back to normal before all this mythical sh*t happened. Why couldn't we be normal?! I miss Ally way too much because that is something she would've said and I would've replied with "We aren't normal because normal's boring." Now I have to get rid of Austin._

***Austin's POV:* **

**When I read Ally's note, I wanted to die. I couldn't believe she would just leave. I decided to wait until the next morning to go look for her. When I found her scent, it was mixed with that nasty smell of a werewolf. The thought that Ally had been torn apart was the first thought to come to mind. But when I noticed the shack in front of me, I knew that's where Ally would be. Now that I'm inside the shack, I'm starting to have second thoughts. That guy who answered the door is taking a long time to get Ally. Oh, wait! Here he is. I should really ask him for his name. (**_Max _Austin)

Hey. What is your name?

_Max. Austin, Ally is not here. She stopped by to talk to me and then left to um... Trish's house. _

Thanks... Wait how did you know it was me and how do you know my name?

_Ally mentioned you. You are the whole and complete reason on why she left. She told me everything. Ally trusted you, Austin. She told me that she loved and trusted you. Now all she wants to do is get away from you for awhile._

Hey, man. You know nothing about Ally. Or me. Now don't start thinking you do.

_Actually I know way more then you. Ally and I are best friends. We have been for as long as I remember. We tell each other everything. I bet you have no idea about her little sister who was a stillborn and her little brother who was a miscarriage. _**(This part contains some disturbing things. Please scroll down to the part where it ends. It will have a *END* to show the end.)**_Did you know she was bullied(1) for her whole life? Did you know her father abused(1) her? Did you she had tried to do suicide? Well did you? What about the fact that she always thought she was a mistake? Her parents always told her that. She never trusted anyone, only me and that took 3 and a half years. She always felt out of place. She had no idea what was gonna happen to her. Did you know that her whole life basically she lived with depression(3) and she cut(2) herself. Ally never thought anyone could love her. She always thought that she would end up alone. If I hadn't come over to her house one day, she would be dead. Ally had gotten a rope and was putting it around her neck(4). I looked at her wrists and saw blood (2)flowing down._***END***

_ You don't know shit about Ally. She was my first love and I was hers. You are an idiot for cheating on her. And the first thing you did when you got her trust back? You went out and cheated. Again!_

**Ally was supposed to have two little siblings? Why had she never told me this? I mean I am her mate. But Max is right. I am an idiot. And all I have ever wanted was Ally. But I screwed it up. I really need to find her and show her the gift. She told me that we were having twins. One boy and one girl. **

You're right. I screwed up, ok? I came looking for her because I need to say sorry. But thanks for telling me that she went to Trish's house.

**I feel bad for Ally. She shouldn't have had to go through that.(5)**

**I am probably making her life 1000% percent worse.**

_*Max's POV:*_

_Oh, no! I shouldn't have told him any of that. Ally is gonna kill me. She told me all that stuff and i promised not to tell anyone that. Damn it! I shouldn't have said any of that. Oh, no, Oh no, no, no, no. She is gonna be here any minute. (_**Ally **Max)

**Heyy Furball **

Heeey Alllllly

**OH MY GOD! You told him didn't you?**

_I nodded slowly._

**Maaaaax. Why? Is that what made him leave?**

Part of it. I also told him that he was an idiot and that you were at Trish's house. And then he left. Don't kill me, Bloodsucker.

**And why would I do that? You are my bestfran. lol, so what do you want to do?**

Make fun of Justin Beiber? Or how bout we dance around listening to Shake It by Metro Station?

**Ok let's dance while making fun of "The Beibs". P.S. If I hurt you then I am truly sorry but I must warn you. I am a HORRIBLE dancer, You HAVE been WARNED. **

***No One's POV:***

**As Max and Ally were dancing and making fun of Justin Bieber, Austin was trying so hard to finish Ally's surprise. Austin had a feeling that Max was lying so as soon as he finished the gift he went back to Max's. Austin knocked on the door. He looked at a shocked Ally who had just opened the door.**

* * *

_Author's Note: _Ok so how did you like it?

(1)-If you are bullied or abused and you want help tell someone. You can also go to the website .com and follow the directions in (2) and you can ask for help and they will pray for you. But the thing about this website is that it is completely anonymous so sign up. You ARE NOT alone. MANY others get BULLIED and/or ABUSED. If you are against BULLYING and ABUSING then you can pray for those who ARE getting ABUSED and/or BULLIED. NOBODY IS ALONE!

(2)-If you cut yourself and you want help go to this website .com if you sign up for an account you can write why you did it. Or if you just to write about something your friend did or just ask for a prayer request. It really helps trust me. If you think you are alone, you ARE wrong. NOBODY IS ALONE!

(3)-If you struggle with depression and nobody knows but you want to you want to tell someone use the website. It really does help. You ARE NOT alone. There are MANY other people who struggle with the SAME things as you. NOBODY IS ALONE!

(4)-If you are thinking about SUICIDE, just STOP. NOTHING in the world should be that bad to make you want to KILL YOURSELF. MANY people -ME INCLUDED- have THOUGHT about SUICIDE. But YOU SHOULDN'T. .com can help you. Someone WILL be able to HELP you. DONT KILL YOURSELF! You ARE important. You ARE beautiful. You ARE wonderful. You BELONG here. DON'T LEAVE us. If you want you CAN PM to me. I UNDERSTAND. I HOPE all these things I wrote HELP YOU.

(5)-NOBODY SHOULD!

I don't like Justin Bieber and Im sorry if I offended an Beliebers.

If YOU have ANY other things that I DIDN'T mention, feel free to PM me. Also the band A Life Set Apart support .com as well as me. The guitarist had a problem and .com him. I WANT to HELP. Well I will pray for THOSE who TRUST me enough to SHARE their PROBLEMS with me. YOU ARE NOT ALONE!

I'm sorry if I totally made this depressing but I think people should know THAT THEY ARE NOT ALONE! I hope that you enjoyed the story.


	16. Stand up to Bullies

**Ok so I know that you probably think this is an update but it is not. **

**SORRY! I wanted to talk about MAJOR things that are going on in this world we live in.**

**1-Bullies and Abusing Parents- A lot of people in this world get BULLIED EVERYDAY and March 30th,2012 is national Stand Up to Bullies day. Tell your friends and help those people you KNOW are getting BULLIED. If you ARE a BULLY, 2 questions for you is: Why? And how would you like it if someone tortured you EVERYDAY? Because of bullies, 8% of kids try and commit suicide. I know that might not seem like a lot but it is. No one should try and commit suicide. But all you bullies out there are bullying those kids for some reason. It could be because 1) you are jealous of them. 2) You get ABUSED by your PARENTS. 3)Or you do it because you think it is cool. Well it is NOT COOL to hurt someone who DID NOTHING to you.**

**2-Depression-People get depressed for multiple reasons. Some of people who go through depression kill themselves. If you know someone who IS depressed you should talk to them and help. Bullies are also part of the reason people get depressed. And you bullies out there don't say "It's NOT MY fault." because it BASICALLY IS! You ARE the reason they want to die.**

**3-Cutting and Suicide-People cut themselves for multiple reasons. I know because I did it too. I did it because I felt out of place and I thought I was a mistake. But my friends made me realize that NOBODY IS A MISTAKE. Other reasons are- **

**-they feel numb on the inside and want to make sure they can still feel things.**

**-attention but that is NO WAY to get attention.**

**-they don't want to live anymore but don't want to commit suicide.**

**-people tell them they dont belong. things like "freak" "weird" and many others. **

**-i thought i wasnt perfect and so i cut myself and thought why should i have good skin if im fat and ugly? **

**Basically what I'm trying to say is that YOU ARE PERFECT IN YOUR OWN WAY! Don't hurt yourself.**


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Ally's POV:**

**Max and I were dancing-horribly may I add- And making fun of the Biebs , when there was a knock at the door. Of course being me I ignored the vision I got a few minutes earlier because of all the fun I was having. I opened the door to the one and only Austin Moon.**

_Austin?_

Ally, you're here! That Max guy is so dead. He said you weren't here when I came by earlier. Plus I sat there for like 40 minutes and his house smelled bad. So did he.

_Austin, if you kill Max, I will never speak to you again be-_

**He cut me off! Jerk.**

But that's what you are doing! I know I made a mistake, but I'm sorry! I love you and the child growing inside of you.

_Sorry doesn't cut it. I love you, but I can't trust you! Ever again! You lied to me! You promised you wouldn't do that and yet you did! We are having twins, by the way. I might come back, but I don't know. I am staying here with Max._

Max smells though. How can you stand it? Why does he smell that bad? Just please come back to me. I miss having you in the house to cuddle with.**I opened my mouth but before anything came out lightning and rain came. It was pouring so hard I could hardly see Austin.**

_Max is my best friend. He is a werewolf, that's why he smells that bad! He is always there for me. Even when I hate him. He has been here since the beginning of all this frigging crap, I trust him! That took like 10 years. He is right. You are an idiot. *sneezes* I better go inside. Goodbye Austin._

But Ally-

**This time I cut him off.**

_Just go. I-I can't handle it right now. I need some time. Just go_

Fine. I will leave but know that I will love you forever and always.

**Song title-Ally don't go off subject. **

_Well you should've thought about that beforeyou went and cheated._

**And with that I left. I couldn't talk to him without falling back into his arms. I needed to control myself and my life. He think that he has me wrapped around his little finger. Not anymore. I think I should call Trish. **

Heeeey Guuuuuuurl? Whats up?

_Hey trish. I just had a big fight with Austin. God he is an ass. _

What happened? **I told Trish everything that went down a few minutes before I called.**

He cheated again?! Should I go pound his face in? Wait he is a vampire. That would hurt. Nevermind.

_He should've said no. Then maybe he might still have me. He should've known that I would find out. _

Write a song with those lyrics now!

_Ok Trish I gotta go bye._

**I hung up before she said bye. I decided I would write two songs. Forever and Always and Should've Said No(1both T. Swizzle songs** **Copied from ).**

** Forever and Always**

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday

When I caught your eye

And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night

You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby, what happened? Please tell me

'Cause one second it was perfect

Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said, forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?

I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute

Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute

But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so

Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always

**Should've Said No**

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone

Yesterday I found out about you

Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You shouldn've known that word

'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying

And baby you know all the right things to say

But do you honestly expect me to believe

We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You shouldn've known that word

'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist before you go tell me this

Was it worth it? Was she worth this?

No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You shouldn've known that word

'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

**Little did I know that Austin was listening to my conversation with Trish and heard BOTH my songs. I better go find Max.**

**_Austin's POV:_**

**_I can't lose Ally. She is the best thing that happened to me. I love her and our unborn children. I can't believe she wrote those songs about me.I called Dez for his opinion. _**

Yellow?

_Dez. Do you think I made a mistake?_

Sorry I have to go chase a rock. Bye. Awesomesauce I was so close to it!

**_O not my best idea. Maybe I should call my half bro Jake._**

Hey Jake

_Hey bro wasssup you sound sad._

I think I made a mistake

_What did you do?_

Weeeeeellll... You see there's this girl and she is my girlfriend and I cheated on her-

_Dude! What's your problem?_

She knows and we broke up and the I earned her trust back and-

_Cheated on her again? Man you are stupid. You have to do something huge_

**_My phone got a text._**

I got to go. See ya later.

**_Text- Come to the MAll 9:00 pm for the concert of a new star._**

**_I didn't know who texted me but I went anyways._**

**_*At the mall Austin's POv*_**

**_When I got there I saw Max, I automatically started looking for Ally. I stopped when the singer came on. I was shocked at who I saw._**

_A/N: Ok I hope you liked this chapter. Now guess who the singers are. OCs are welcome. Remember Cassidy is dead or is she? I will have less updates because of my volleyball practice. I will try to write as often as possible. byyye_


	18. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter. If I get enough reviews, I will post another one *mumbles-right I finish writing it* All thoughts will be italics. Ally will be Regular when talking. Jake will be **Bold. ****_Austin will be Bold Italic. _**Songs will be underlined and have a ~ at the beginning and end.

***Austin's POV:***

_I couldn't believe it. Ally... On stage... With my... Brother, Jake. Ally has stage fright, right?_

***Ally's POV:***

_I walked on to the stage first. I tried to hide my face. But that was a little hard to do since I walked out first. I looked out to the audience. I couldn't believe how many people came tonight. But the one person I didn't want to see was standing in the very front row. Right smack-down in the middle. I decided to introduce me and Jake. _

Hi guys. My name is Ally Dawson. This handsome, suave guy next to me is Jake Moon. He is my permanent singing partner. If you guys like us, we will tour and all that stuff. Now give it up for JAKE MOON! Yes he is related to the *says flatly* one and only Austin Moon.

_I can't believe how many girls went wild once they heard Austin's name. They only did that because they don't know what a lying jerk he is._

**Ok so as Ally just told you, I'm Jake Moon. Ally will sing two songs-two original songs, may I add- and I will sing two song covers. So everyone give it up for Ally Dawson.**

***Austin's POV:***

_OMG I can't believe Ally knows my half brother. I thought she and I would be singing partners. Holy crap. My wife knows my half-bro. Not cool!_

Ok guys. My song is about a guy who cheated on me twice. He thought that I wouldn't find out but boy was he wrong. Hey if you are out there, this song is for you. If you have been cheated on, video this song and send it to that jackass. This song is called Should've Said No.

~It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone

Yesterday I found out about you

Even now just looking at you: feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said "Yes"

#

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've know that word, with what you did with her

Get back to me... (get back to me)

And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying

Baby you know all the right things to say

But do you honestly expect me to believe

We could ever be the same?

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"

#

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've know that word, with what you did with her

Get back to me... (get back to me)

And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

I can't resist

Before you go tell me this:

Was it worth it?

Was she worth this?

No... no, no, no...

#

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've know that word, with what you did with her

Get back to me... (get back to me)

And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me~

Ok I hoped you liked it. Ok now give it up for Jake!

_That song had to be about me. Ugh! Great, she's telling people what I did without telling people who I was. Now they are gonna guess who it is._

**Ok guys, Ok -wait one second-**

_Ally went up to Jake and whispered something into his ear. He just nodded._

**-We are both gonna sing another song. Ally has 2 more songs to sing and I have 3. I will be singing Bruno Mars "Just the Way you Are." This song is dedicated to Ally because just the other day, she was beating herself up. Ally thought she wasn't good enough for this guy and she thought that's why he cheated.**

~Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah~

_No way. That ass did NOT just dedicate a song to MY Ally! MY Ally. No way is she STILL blushing? No way in hell is he getting her._

Ok guys. Well this next song is called _Forever + Always_.

~_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

When I caught your eye

And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night

You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

#

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby, what happened? Please tell me

'Cause one second it was perfect

Now you're halfway out the door

#

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said, forever and always

Oh, oh

#

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

#

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?

I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute

Now I'm not so sure

#

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minuteBut I don't anymore

#

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, oh

#

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so

Oh, oh

#

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

#

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

#

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

#

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always~

_That song is not about me. Nuh-uh. I never told Ally forever and always. Did I? Well more please. I love listening to my Ally sing._

**Ok guys, I'm back. This song is "Young, Wild, and Free."**

So what we get drunk

So what we smoke weed

We're just having fun

We don't care who sees

So what we go out

That's how its supposed to be

Living young and wild and free

#

Uh, Uh huh

So what I keep 'em rolled up

Saggin' my pants not caring what I show

Keep it real with my n-ggas

Keep it player for the hoes

And look clean dont it?

Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it

Give me some 501â€²s jeans on and roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers

And smoke them hoes down 'till they stingers

You a class clown and if I skip for the day I'm with you bitch smokin' grade A

#

So what we get drunk

So what we smoke weed

We're just having fun

We don't care who sees

So what we go out

That's how its supposed to be

Living young and wild and free

#

eah, uh you know what?

It's like I'm 17 again

Peach fuzz on my face

Lookin', on the case

Tryna find a hella taste

Oh My God, I'm on the chase

Chevy, its gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' it

Dippin' away, time keep slippin' away

Zip in the safe, flippin' for pay

Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint

Up front four blunts, like, "Khalifa put the weed in a J"

#

So what we get drunk

So what we smoke weed

We're just having fun

We don't care who sees

So what we go out

That's how its supposed to be

Living young and wild and free

#

And I don't even care

Cause if me and my team in there

There's gonna be some weed in the air

Tell 'em Mac

#

Blowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'

When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up

#

That's how it should be done

Soon as you thinkin' you're down

Find how to turn things around

Now things are lookin' up

#

From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang

So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang

#

Now I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'

Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building

Got my own car, no job, no children

Had a science project, me and Mac killed it

#

T-H-C, M-A-C, D-E-V, H-D-3, high as me

This is us, we gon' fuss

And we gon' fight and we gon' roll

And live off life

#

So what we get drunk?

So what we smoke weed?

We're just having fun

We don't care who sees

So what we go out?

That's how it's supposed to be

Living young and wild and free

#

Yeah, roll one, smoke one

When you live like this you're supposed to party

Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun

So we just, roll one, smoke one

When you live like this you're supposed to party

Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun

#

So what we get drunk?

So what we smoke weed?

We're just having fun

We don't care who sees

So what we go out?

That's how it's supposed to be

Living young and wild and free~

**Ok well Ally just told me we are all out of time. So that's it for now. BYYYYE!**

***Jake's POV:***

_OMG Ally is soo cool. I wonder if Austin is the guy who cheated on her. Ima ask her. _

**Hey Ally who was the guy that cheated on you? Who "inspired" to write the first song?**

The second one was "inspired" by first one was "inspired" by Austin 'freakin' Moon. Speak of the devil...

**_Hey Ally. Jake. So how did you guys meet?_**

Well we met in high school and dated for awhile. But we decided it would be better if we just stayed friends.

**Ya. So did you like the concert, bro?**

**_I loved it. Almost as much as I love Ally. _**

_Austin pulled me aside. I think he wants to talk to me._

**_Hey you STAY AWAY from MY wife. Not only is she my wife but she is pregnant with my children. Now back the fuck off._**

**Whoa dude I don't like Ally.**

**_Why? Is there something wrong with her? _**

**No she is perfect, but we already dated and we didn't feel anything. So that's why. Anyways why did you cheat on her?**

**_None of your business. _**

_Austin looked really mad so I just walked away. As soon as I exited the room, Ally came up to me and said _

I'm sorry about Austin. He is still adjusting.

***Ally's POV:***

_Damnit. I just told JAke that Austin is adjusting. I gotta get Austin and get out of here._

**Adjusting to what?**

Nothing.

_I left right after that word. _

***Jake's POV:***

_Austin and Ally are acting weird. Something is not right. And how did Ally hear mine and Austin's conversation? What ever it is I will get to the bottom of it._

**Author's Note: **So did ya like it? Review or PM me. Bye. 15 more posts= another chapter later today. 2,534 words. Wow I must really have no life. LOL and it is 8 pages on Mac Pages. I don't own anything but Max, Jake, and the plot.


	19. Chapter 15

Jake's POV:

It's been 2 months since I have seen Austin. I'm on my way to Sonic Boom to see Ally. She said she has a new song. I wonder if it is any good. Oh, who am I kidding? It will be awesome; this is Ally Dawson we are talking about.

Austin's POV:

I was working with Ally- well working next to Ally- on two new songs. She was working on the newest song for her and Jake to sing. It was called Good Time. My songs were already finished, they were written by Ally. And I happen to think they are AMAZING. One of the songs, Good Girls Go Bad, she had to sing with me. I'm glad that she got over her stage fright. She also wrote me another song. It is called We are young.  It is awesome. Don't tell her this, but I wrote her a song. Damn it I forgot she has one-sided telepathy. She turned to look at me, but said nothing about the song I wrote for her. I'm going to sing it to her at my concert on Friday. I heard the door open and looked up, so did Ally. I saw the person I have been avoiding for two months: Jake.

Ally's POV:

I was finishing Good Time when the door to Sonic Boom opened. I looked up and saw Jake, the person Austin has been avoiding for two months. I totally forgot he was coming to work on the song. Jake and Austin haven't seen each other since the concert. Austin was pissed at me after the concert.

_**~Flashback in Ally's POV~**_

_**The car ride home was awkward and seemed to last forever. But something kept tugging at my thoughts, it was the thought Jake had thought before me and Austin left. I couldn't exactly remember what it was, but I knew it was something bad. I realized we were at home when the car stopped abruptly. I was about to exit the car when Austin grabbed my arm. I winced at how hard he gripped it. He must have noticed because he loosened the grip. **_

_**Me-"What?"**_

_**Him-"Ally don't pull this bullcrap on me."**_

_**Me-"Austin, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's wrong?"**_

_**Him-"You. You are the problem."**_

_**Me-"How am I the problem!?"**_

_**Oh, great. Hormones. I must be at least 3 months. Oh I want pickles and pancakes. I totally forgot about making an appointment for the doctor's. Note to self: Make appointment for baby checkup. Now we have moved the argument to all the way into the house. Now no one can really hear the yelling.**_

_**Him-"Are you even listening?!"**_

_**Me-"Sorry I just blanked out."**_

_**Him-"Ally, you have to trust me. I miss you. I love you. I shouldn't have cheated. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."**_

_**With that he ran upstairs. I was confused and then became mad**_

_**Me-"Austin Monica Moon. Where the hell do you think you are going?"**_

_**Him-"Getting ready. You should be too. Wear something fancy."**_

_**Ok what's going on? First he is pissed off at me, then he is apologizing and now he is taking me somewhere? Something is definitely going on.**_

_**~Flashback ends~**_

That is all I remember of that night. I think I had fun. But Austin won't tell me anything. I wonder what happened that night. Well I better go practice the song with Jake. Austin can practice on his own. I will practice with him later on Good Girls Go Bad later. I can't believe that I agreed to sing with him. Well I should head up to the practice room. Jake is waiting for me.

Jake's POV:

I can't believe Austin is here. Ally never mentioned that he would be here…. Damn, Ally looked good today. I really want to get back together with her, but she is with Austin. She is in love with Austin, not me. Why couldn't I have arrived sooner? Before she met Austin? Well we better get working on the song.

Woah -oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah -oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Woah -oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah -oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time.

Woah -oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah -oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah a-oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah -oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Woah -oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah -oh-oh-oh Woah -oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"Jake, that was awesome."

"**Yap it was awesome."**

"Well I better go. I have to meet up with Austin. We have to practice the song Good Girls Go Bad. Bye."

Ally's POV:

Man, is it just me or did Jake totally act weird? Whatever I have to go hang out with Austin. I promised him I would hang out with him instead of Jake.

Author's Note: Well here is the chapter. Sorry for the crappy ending. I'm sick and my mind is all fogged up. So enjoy what you want to enjoy. Bye, all you friendly people.

i dont own anything, except the plot, Max and Jake


	20. Not a Chapter: Disclaimer

Hey ok so in the last chapter there are three songs.

-Good Time belongs to Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen. This is my go-to song.

-Good Girls Go Bad belongs to Cobra Starship. Love this song. Put your fangs up. Love them

-We Are Young belongs to 3Oh!3. It is not the one by Fun. Look up We Are Young by 3Oh!3 it is awesome. All of their songs are awesome.

-I don't own Austin & Ally


	21. Sorry

Hey Guys sorry I havent updated in 4ever. My computer is dead and Idk when i can update again.


	22. Chapter 16

Author's Note: _Ok hey guys. Here is the chapter. Ok so I've decided I don't want to have Trish and Dez as the main characters, they will only be recurring characters._

_**Ally's POV:**_

_**Jake was acting weird and Austin is late. Way to be a "better" mate. I'm supposed to help him work on controlling his abilities, but so far he sucks ass. Ahaha. I wonder where the- **_

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Austin. Where the hell were you? You are late! You know I don't like it when you are late, honey."

"Oh, well. I was a few minutes late, big deal. I had more important things to do. You do know I have a life, right?"

_**Are you kidding me? He had the nerve to tell me I'm not important, and that I don't have a life? Well I guess he doesn't need help with controlling his abilities. I have better things to do. So I guess I should get some lunch. Well it would take me about 10 minutes to go get a burger at the Vampire Burger Palace. (I don't own it if it is real, though I doubt it.) I just left a confused Austin behind.**_

Austin's POV:

Ally just left without saying goodbye. Why? I thought she was going to help me work on controlling my skills. Well whatever, I have better things to do. Hmmm, I'm going to get lunch. Let's see which restaurant should I go to? Vampire Burger Palace! I love that place. It's da bomb! I wonder where Ally went. I miss her; after all she is my mate. Wait, why should I care? She left me! Well I was sort of being a dick. Well aaaaaanyways off to VBP.

_*** VBP* Ally's POV: **_

_**Well here I am at VBP and the guy I saw just minutes before is here. He hasn't even noticed me yet. That jackass. Thank God he didn't see me though, that would be horrible. I got my food and left! I was running as fast as my feet would take me until I got super tired. I looked around and realized I was in Trish's neighborhood. I haven't seen her in, like, forever. I hope she let's me crash there for a couple days.**_

Austin's POV:

I felt a rush of wind pass by me and saw a familiar petite brunette pass by. It hurt that she didn't want to see me, but I understood. Who would want to be with me? I grabbed my to-go food ad rushed to my car. I pulled up my sleeve and winced as the blade went through my skin. Ally didn't know that I cut and I hoped she would never find out. But this one was deeper then usual and it felt nice. I want to go apologize to Ally for being a dick and being late. I should wait 'til she calms down. Maybe Dez wants to hang out.

**Trish's POV:**

**I am being lame. I am sitting around waiting for Ally hoping she will soon knock n my door. Ever since Austin and her got prego, she hasn't been around. She doesn't even know I have a wonderful, amazing boyfriend. I wonder who is at the door. (Trish-T Ally-A)**

**~T-Ally?**

**A-Hey, Trish? Want to hang?**

**T- Yap, I missed you so freaking much,**

**A-Can't…. Breathe…. **

**T-Oh! Sorry.**

**A-Just Kidding! I'm a vampire, I don't need air. So how's life?**

**T-Awesome! I have a great job… everyday. I have an amazing boyfriend; we got together when you and Austin did, that's all. What about you?**

**A- Well I have horrible news. Even Austin doesn't know. But first, who is the boy? Do I know him?**

**T-Ya. It's Dez. What the hell I your sad news?**

**A-I lost the baby. Both of them. But let's not talk or think about that, ok? Let's watch The Notebook? **

**T-Ok. ~ **

**I texted Dez and told him not to come over. He texted back and said ok. Man, this sucks for Ally. I knew how much she wanted these babies. Well I'm going to start the movie.**

Dez's POV:

Trish texted me saying I couldn't come over. I realized why when Austin came to my house 10 minutes later. He looked as if he was hiding something. (Dez-D Austin-A)

D-What are you doing here man? It's so good to see you. Why do you look like you are hiding something?

A-Whaaaat? I'm not hiding anything. It's good to see you too.

D-Did you do it again?

Austin nodded sheepishly.

D-Dude why? Why did you do it again?! What is Ally going to say?

A-I don't know. I hope she doesn't find out.

D- And if she does?

A-I don't know, ok?! Why I cut? To it's like breathing. I cut because I feel unwanted, unloved, and ugly. I know girls self-harm, but so do guys and a bunch of people seem to forget that. It just sucks because my mom left me and my dad beat me. I still remember the first time, I was 10

D-Dude you have to tell Ally.

A-NO!

_**Ally's POV:**_

**T-Ok now tell me. How did you lose it?**

**A-Welll**

**THE END**


	23. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

Ally's POV:

A- well I had a miscarriage.

~Flashback~

I woke up with wetness down there and yelled for Max.

A-MAX! GET OVER HERE!

M-What?

A-Take me to the hospital now!

M-K do you want me to call Austin?

A-Austin? No he is probably with some whore.

The ride to the hospital was silent, but not the good kind. As soon as we got there I ran to the ER. The doctor came in and took the tests. Then left. It felt like forever till he returned. Finally the doctor came back with the results.

D-Is he the father?

A-No he is a friend. The father couldn't make it.

D-Ok well it looks like you had a miscarriage with both of them.

All I remember doing next was crying. I cried forever. The doctor left and said we could go. I cried the entire car ride. I cried the next day non-stop.

~End Of Flashback~

Trish's POV:

OMG! I feel so bad for Ally. She has to tell Austin! He was the father of the babies.

T-Ally, you do realize you have to tell Austin, right?

A-I know. Will you come with me to tell him?

T- Yap, now let's get some sleep.

A- But it's 3 p.m.

T-POWER NAP!

A-Ok whatever.

**6 hours later Ally's POV:**

Wow I must have been really tired. Trish is still asleep so maybe I'll write in my journal.

Dear Journal,

I'm sorry I haven't written in forever. I have been super busy, I had a miscarriage with the twins. I left Austin… again. This time he basically said that other things were more important than me, his wife. I came up with a new song. It's called "Believe In Me". I will show it to you at the end of this entry. Trish got a boyfriend and it's Dez. They are totes cute. I have to go, Trish just got up and we have to go see Austin. We have to tell him about the miscarriage. BRB

Love, Ally Dawson I mean Moon.

Well I should go.

**Austin's POV:**

I was about to head upstairs to sleep when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find a sad Ally and a sleepy Trish.

Ally-Austin I need to tell you something…

Oh no this can't be good.


	24. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Author's Note: Hey guys here is a new chapter. Sorry it took so long I had a bunch of school. What are you going to be for Halloween? I'm going to be Little Red Riding Hood.

**Austin's POV:**

I must of heard Ally wrong. She couldn't have a miscarriage. She would've called right? Why didn't she call?

~AM-Why didn't you call?

AD-I didn't want to interrupt…

AM-Interrupt what?

AD-…

AM-INTERRUPT WHAT?!

Trish-You sleeping with whores! That's what she didn't want to interrupt. Now calm the fuck down.

AM-FYI I haven't been whoring around lately

AD-Oh, really? ~

Ally ran upstairs and came back with not one, but two panties. Crap they were Amanda's and Tiffany's. I slept with Tiffany one night then Amanda the next.

~AD-The whose are these? And don't think of saying they are mine.

AM-…

AD-Come-on don't be shy just tell me whose they are.

AM-Amanda. They are Amanda's and Tiffany's. I'm sorry, but a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do. ~

Really, Austin? Really?

~AD-Ok well then I got to o. but you go ahead and keep whoring around.

AM-Ally, wait.

AD-No, Austin. I'm done waiting for my prince to come. At first I thought it was you, but I was wrong. If you ever noticed I was truly happy with you. Sure we argued but that's what we do. That's what all married couples do. I was diagnosed with severe depression and you changed that. But I guess you never cared about me the way I care about you. So if I die from heartbreak, it's your fault. ~

And with that she walked off. The love of my life crying because of me. I love you, Ally.

**Author's Note**: *Hey I'm sorry its short they may get together in future chapters. Sorry if this sucked ass but I wanted to post it…


	25. SequelI will post title when i think of1

Hey I will make a sequel i just have to think of a name...


	26. Title Poll

Come to my profile there will be a poll choose the next title for Et Ally's A Vampire? Plz I will make a shout out if you do and send you a PM.


End file.
